A Fateful Encounter
by RayNinja
Summary: What would happen if Yomiel went back to the park and met the odd leaflet guy? Spoilers within, so read with care! Also, it's supposed to be Yomiel/Guardian of the Park, but fanfiction doesn't acknowledge GOTP's existence. twoshot
1. Chapter 1 (Guardian of the Park)

**A/N: This is what might have gone on if Yomiel ever encountered the Guardian of the Park. The Guardian of the Park has a name, which is Dabira, and I will be using it because 'The Guardian of the Park' is a pain in the butt to type. Enjoy!**

The Guardian of the Park had found his next target. This time, the one on the receiving end of the customary leaflets was a man in a red suit and sunglasses with a black cat in his arms, and he had a somehow familiar wiry frame. He must have come to this park before, sometime in the last seven years since the miracle the Dabira had witnessed saved the life of a little girl. The man was reading the monument, expression gradually souring as his eyes traveled over the text of the faded bronze plaque. Dabira sprinted up to the man, yelling the now almost mechanical but still passionate chant of "Stop the park from being turned into a housing site! Protect the park, the rock of the gods!"

The man turned toward Dabira. "What in the world are you talking about?" He seemed impatient to go, to be anywhere else right now, but Dabira didn't notice. That was not his duty.

Dabira was happy to explain. In all the years he'd been doing this, a grand total of four people had bothered to listen to him. They didn't know how important this park was or about the miracle that had happened. "Let me tell you, for the day is still young, and so are we! A miracle happened in this park!"

The man possibly raised an eyebrow, though it was difficult to tell behind the sunglasses. "I never heard about a miracle. Please enlighten me." His impatience was beginning to manifest itself in nervous fidgets and glances toward the gate, though Dabira was completely oblivious to this, as was the cat. Or maybe the cat just didn't care.

Dabira began his melodramatic telling of the tale of the meteorite that fell in the park seven years ago. He occasionally pointed toward the crater with an exaggerated gesture. He was that intent on his story. When he had finished, he rummaged around in his bag and pulled out a leaflet, which he shoved in the direction of the man. "Here, have a leaflet as a reminder of the tales we have shared today!"

However, Dabira's words were wasted on thin air. The last evidence the Guardian of the Park ever saw of the man was the cat's long, elegant tail gracefully looping around the bend and out of sight.

**Oh yes! This is my first fic, so please don't flame and do review! Chapter two is the same scenario, but from Yomiel's POV.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Yomiel)

**A/N: Not much to say. The second chapter is here after about five minutes! YAY!**

Yomiel scooped Sissel off the monument, giving him a light scratch between the ears. He had always wondered what the cat's fur felt like. "There you are. You had me worried," murmured Yomiel in his sole friend's ear. Sissel purred in reply. Yomiel paused petting Sissel for a moment to get his bearings. This was the place he'd avoided for seven years, and with good reason. He _had_ lost his life there. But the deal was going well. Maybe his suffering would end soon… Yomiel decided to read the monument. It probably had something to do with the crater that the ends of his heels were just over the edge of. He growled under his breath. How could anyone build a monument for that cursed lump of space rock?

"Stop the park from being turned into a housing site! Protect the park, the rock of the gods!" Yomiel turned toward the speaker, or yeller, which would be more accurate. He was a young man, barefoot, with a ragged messenger bag and a reddish rat's nest for hair. The most striking thing about him was the almost maniacal look in his eyes as he shoved leaflets in Yomiel's face.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Yomiel asked. The rock of the gods? Is that what they were calling the meteorite that had stolen his life now? He was itching to leave. He didn't want to spend a second longer than he had to this close to all his worst- okay, maybe second worst after what he had seen at his fiancée's apartment- memories.

The oddball resident of the park's excitement seemed to grow to a fever pitch as he replied with likely unnecessary theatrics, "Let me tell you, for the day is still young, and so are we! A miracle happened in this park!" Yomiel didn't really call himself young anymore, but having literally forever to kill had the same effect. Though, by miracle, the man couldn't possibly be referring to the incident. Yomiel decided to inquire.

"I never heard about a miracle. Please enlighten me," he replied, tapping his foot, suddenly reminded of his desire to be gone. His arms squeezed Sissel more tightly; though not enough to make the cat uncomfortable- he would have protested if it did.

The leaflet-waving man began a melodramatic retelling of the event that had been burned into Yomiel's memory seven years ago. It _was_ the incident. After a short while, he could no longer bear it. It took all of his self-control not to manipulate the man to some painful fate as Yomiel hastily walked toward the exit, Sissel following on foot. Yomiel knew then, even better than before, that he would not go back to that park.

**Thank you for reading this! Please review, it lets me know someone cares and ensures that I don't get all psycho and end up like Yomiel.**


End file.
